1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to a new and improved security stand for protecting a box such as a tool box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices in the prior art for locking or safekeeping box assembly devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,684 discloses an easily transportable, general purpose box which may be carried about by hand and then anchored to rails and locked in place. Once the lid is locked on the box, no one without a key can move the box from the anchor rails. The invention is primarily intended as a portable trunk for mounting on a truck; however, it may be used anytime that a box is to be mounted on a chassis, such as a toolbox mounted on a wheeled dolly, a toolroom shelf, or the like, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,927 discloses the combination with a storage cabinet of a security device for removably locking it to the top of a table or counter to prevent unauthorized removal in the absence of an employee and yet to enable an employee or other authorized person to easily release it for movement from time to time or from place to place as may be expedient. The locking components are designed to be inaccessible from within or without the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,563 discloses a safety box assembly comprising a safety container of the portable and carrying type, and a mounting base intended to be fastened on a supporting surface such as the floor or the wall of a room. The assembly further comprises a locking arrangement whereby the container may be released from its mounting base to be carried about, the base remaining on the supporting wall. This assembly is conceived so that only by unlocking the locking arrangement can the safety container be opened and removed from its mounting base. The assembly is also conceived so that unless the safety container is unlocked and removed from the mounting base, it is not possible to unfasten the mounting base from its supporting surface and therefore to carry the whole assembly from its selected location.
The foregoing patents as well as the following U.S. Patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to such safe keeping devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,993 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,597 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,975
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a security device for boxes which overcomes the disadvantage of the prior art devices which do not provide a security stand for protecting existing boxes and particularly existing tool boxes.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a box security stand that includes bolt means for securing the stand to a floor and means for securing the box to the security stand which also includes a drawer means.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a tool box security stand that includes bolt means for securing the stand to a floor and means for securing the tool box to the security stand which also includes a drawer means.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.